Because
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: She gripped his wrist tightly and tugged him backwards. When he asked why, her only response was one word. "Because." One shot


I'm not too keen on writing the -chan, -kun, or -sun. I just don't feel like it. Sorry :c

OoooO

Tenma was all alone now. No where to go. Nobody to see. Nothing to do...but remain silent and listen to the rain start to fall.

She closed her eyes as the rain drops gently started to fall onto her face. Shaking her head vigorously, she gently muttered, "No. I will not cry." As the words slowly poured out of her mouth, each word got softer a was said slower than the one before.

Then all her memories crammed into her mind.

XxxxX

"Goodbye Yukamo!" Tenma's cheerful voice rang out as she opened the door.

Yukamo looked up from her coffee mug and muttered, "Have fun sis."

Tenma nodded vigorously and ran out with a bright smile. She spun around while singing softly. Today she had enough courage admit to Karasuma.

As she strolled into town and down the street she let her imagination run wild. She sighed in bliss as she imagined Karasuma saying her loved her back.

Sadly she was way up in her head that she didn't even see the pole in front of her. Before she knew it she fell flat on her butt and a sharp pain rang through her forehead.

She let out a nice cry of pain while she rubbed her forehead. She gently shook her head then mumbled softly, "Ow."

Tenma looked up at the sky as the sun shined brightly down on her. She squinted her eyes while raising her hand to shield herself from the sun.

Once picking herself up and brushing all the dust off her; she continued her conquest to find Karasuma. She was not going to give up this time. She was determined.

XxxxX

She had searched and searched the city for Karasuma. But still nothing. It seemed hopeless. She had searched and searched throughout the whole day. She started around 7:30 this morning and it was already going on 6 o'clock pm.

She sighed in frustration. "Why can't I find him?!"

She turned around once someone caught her eye. It was none other than the one she was searching the whole city for. Karasuma!

Without a second thought she ran over to where he was. Once she had got there though all she could feel was herself deflat.

"Hello Tenma." His voice sound so unemotional as always.

"Hi," she mumbled nervously. She caught her breath and looked at him. Her eyes only landed on his right hand.

It was intertwined with another one. Porcelain skin, dark hazel eyes, straight brown hair, a nice figure and a cute face. She was beautiful. Her hair may have been brown, but it had two strands of dark blue and she had bangs that were perfectly cut.

She wore a dark green tee and denim shorts, she flicked her hair over her shoulder slightly and giggled in a soft voice, "Oji! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Tenma could feel apart of herself break, 'Oji?'. Her thohghts were already starting to betray her.

Karasuma nodded and a small smile over came his face. Tenma was shocked.

He gestured towards Tenma, "Tenma this is Misa, Misa this is Tenma."

The girl who held Karasuma's hand held out her other hand and gave a wide bright smile, "Nice to meet you! It's about time I met one of Oji's friends!"

Tenma took her hand cautiously as if she would bite her. She then forced a smile and muttered, "Yea that's me!"

Misa snuggled closer towards Oji and pecked his cheek. Tenma looked away then asked, "How long have guys been together?"

Misa smiled even wider, "For months now."

Tenma could feel everything break inside. She could hear it all shatter. She was in pain, but still she forced a smile.

"That's great!" Her voice didn't linger any pain.

"I know!" Misa said proudly, "But that isn't the best part. Oji is takjng me to America!" Her eyes lite up as she glanced at Karasuma.

Tenma looked over at him as well. His eyes showed how much happiness he felt. And his smile was so big it poured out joy.

Misa hugged Karasuma, "Oh Oji, you're everything a girl could ask for!"

Tenma had enough then and there. She turned on her heel and mumbled, "Well I will see ya around then."

She slowly walked off. She turned a corner and then ran as fast as she could.

XxxxX

Now here she sat on a lone bench in a small park. The sky had turned grey and the sun no longer shined. The sky was now crying for her.

She looked down ignoring any glances or remarks that were being made by people passing through.

XxxxX

Harima was now just going for a stroll in the park. He was trying to clear his head of what had occurred earlier. He had discovered that Oji was truly a bastard and had been dating some girl for several months.

At first he felt some joy over run his body, but then he only thought of how much sorrow it would cause Tenma.

He sighed. The love of his life was in love with someone else who loved someone else. This was a mess. A complete mess.

It started to drizzle, but it didn't bother him. He only tugged on his leather jacket.

He continued his walk until he suddenly noticed a girl on a bench with her head hung down and her hands covering her face. Her hair draped over her hands and arms.

He slowed down a bit and he felt part of his heart ache. It was Tenma. He felt himself crack.

He sat himself down next to her, he didn't care if it was drizzling on him, he only cared about Tenma.

Tenma knew that someone was next to her, but she didn't care enough to acknowledge who was there.

"Ten-" Harima had started, but wasn't sure what to say next. He sighed while retracting his hand from touching her shoulder.

Then he heard her mumble, "Go."

He didn't question it. He knew that if he was in this situation he would want to be alone as well. He lifted himself up and started to walk off.

Then she gripped his wrist tightly and tugged him backwards. He was surprised at this sudden motion. Tenma herself was surprised as well.

Her emotions were a complete whirlwind, and her mind was in a thick fog. She glanced up at Harima as he looked at her. As much as she told herself she was strong and didn't need anyone; she knew that truly she needed someone to cry on.

She didn't let go and only tugged at he wrist again. Harima wasn't sure what to do, at first she requested to stay alone, but now she wanted him to stay.

He could only ask, "What do you want?"

Tenma blinked a couple times then finally answered, "For you to stay." As much as her mind told her to let him leave, her heart told her to have him stay.

Harima was shocked, but he only responded with the question "Why?"

Why? The word echoed inside her head. Why would she want Harima to stay there with her? Why him of all people?

Before she could even process a reason, she just tightened her grip on his wrist. She looked at him while tears threatened to escape the corners of her eyes.

"Because." Was all she said.

Harima didn't quite understand what was happening or why it was happening. Yet he only sat himself back down. He nodded at Tenma and started. "Ten-"

But before he could finish, she buried her face into his chest. Harima started to blush madly, when he heard a soft sob escape her lips.

She was crying. She held onto his shirt and sobbed. Harima only response was to wrap his arms around her. Which she didn't really mind.

They had said like for a long while. Harima already knew the truth and he didn't blame her for crying. The rain had turned from drizzles to drops within seconds.

Finally Tenma ceased her tears. She lifted her head slightly and rested it back on his chest only this time her head was to the side.

"I can hear your heart beat." She mumbled softly.

Harima's eyes widened, "Ok?"

Tenma gave a lite, yet hollow giggle, "Sorry...I'm just out of it."

Harima nodded slightly, "You found out about Karasuma?"

Tenma let out a sharp cry, "Yea."

Harima gently rubbed her back and sighed, "I-I'm sorry."

Tenma moved a little. Harima let her go excepting that she wanted to get up, but instead she looked up at him.

She stared into his sun glasses, then said, "Why do you always were these?" She pointed at his sun glasses.

Harima was taken back by the question. He wasn't sure what to say. "Doesn't the rain on them bother you?" She questioned lightly.

He did have to agree with that. It did irritate him a bit, but he wouldn't remove his glasses. Then Tenma snuggled into his chest, "Why did you let go?"

Harima was too shocked for words. "Uhh...uhhh..."

Then he placed one of his hands on her forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

She stretched a little, then she got up and leaned against the rail, "No. I just liked it when you hugged me."

Harima's eyes grew wide and he wanted to sock himself for missing his opportunity. He looked at Tenma as she got up. She was practically soaked. Her clothes were practically glued to her body.

Harima forced himself to look away and then he got up from sitting down. He looked at her and took his jacket off. Then in one swift move he placed it on her.

Tenma was surprised, but when she turned around he was walking away. He turned slightly and gave a small smile, "See ya."

Tenma nodded with a lite small. "Bye."

Then she turned around and walked off happily.

XxxxX

Never did she think that day would make her feel the way she did. Never did she think she would develop feelings for Harima.

Never. And it was all because of that one word.

Because.

OoooO

I know I should update my other two stories. But...I just finished the manga and anime series, so yea...! :) hehehe

Anyways...Misais an OC. So hahaha. I am sorry I am just being strange now. :)


End file.
